First Love
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Stan Marsh finds himself in a tight spot with Craig Tucker, what will happen where Craig confesses his feelings for Marsh and then both end up having a night of passion.
**Title: First Love Re-do**

 **Author: Jess Lynn- Usernames: TheBlueMoonRose (FanFiction) / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / MadHasAHatter (Wattpadd)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Side Pre-sequel of 'South Park: The Witch'**

 **3 chapters only and the story will be complete.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Pairings: Craig TuckerxStan Marsh**

 **Summary: Stan Marsh finds himself in a tight spot with Craig Tucker, what will happen where Craig confesses his feelings for Marsh and then both end up having a night of passion.**

 **Chapter 1 'Secret found out'**

Stan Marsh sat in history class, it was study day. For students to catch up on late work to extra credit. This study day only happens once a month. Mr. Ace noticed how his students were not catch up on his lessons homework. So he does a study day once a month. It is a Thursday, Stan bit his lip in frustration 'Gah I hate fucken homework!' he thought to himself tapping his black pencil with skull designs on them against the table. He glanced over to Kyle, his red hair is no longer a Jew fro, it's a little straight now but somewhat also curly, he has a slim figure on him, light skin that looked so porcelain.

Freckles, Oh god the freckles. He's Ginger caught up to him. Cartman makes fun of it like ever Fucken day which pisses Stan off, oh boy Stan's not the only one that gets pissed off for Kyle's teasing by Cartman, Kenny defends Kyle to a high degree. Kenny came out to be Bi, swinging both ways.

Stan reached out and poked his shoulder with the pencil that was in his hand, Kyle sighed lifted his head from his book he was reading and turned his head to Stan with those radiant light green eyes "yes Stan?" he whispered.

Stan pointed to his homework with his pencil. Kyle glared a mere seconded and sighed, Stan opened his mouth and asked the one thing Kyle didn't wanna hear "I need help" Kyle just kept on looking at him, Kyle turned his head away "Stan, no... I'm not doing your work for you" Kyle stared back to his book, continue reading.

'The Jew boy does not need to finish or catch up on homework. Well of course, he is a Straight 'A' Fucken STUDENT' Stan bang his head on his desk. 'I am so stupid!' Putting his head back up, he glanced over to his right side to the other person next to him, Craig Tucker.

Craig's arms were folded on his desk with his head on his arms, his hood of his hoodie was over his silk black hair. Craig's eyes were closed, breathing softly, the boy was a sleep.

'He is asleep...' Craig Tucker, tall and slim. He may not look like it but he had muscle on him. Strong then most people think he is, the school badass, smart mouth, middle finger flipping Craig Tucker. In middle school, Craig started to smoke and hang with Pete 'Red goth' one of the goth kids. Craig started to wear black skinny jeans and band and v-neck tees. He still wears that hat of his, sometimes. Sometimes wearing black or dark fade blue hoodie, to a Men's Pea Coat Hood Trench Coat Hoodie Jacket, always fade blue with black and Back eyeliner, and black converse.

When High school started Craig has stopped smoking, he was quitting. He never told the reason why he was, he was just flipping someone off who asked why or for a cigarette forgetting he was quitting.

Stan look at him more... 'I have never notice how sexy Craig looks...' a slight blush came across. Stan look at him more than notice's something on Craig's arm, it was a red mark on his wrist.

Stan's reached his free hand out to Craig's wrist... He slowly moves Craig's hoodie sleeve up a little then Stan's eyes went widen in shock ... 'cuts? Craig tucker Cuts himself?'

For the brief second he didn't notice a pair of cold grey eyes looking at him, after the brief second blue eyes meet with those cold grey eyes, a sudden breath through Stan's nose trying not to gasp in fear or surprised. The look in Craig's eyes was anger, Stan quickly pulled his hand back and looked away... Biting his lip, then jumped slightly from the sudden school bell rang, telling students the hour was over, on to the next class!

Stan frowned 'fuck time for Gym' 7th period, after gym it's earth science. He quickly gathered his stuff and ran out before everyone could.

Quickly dashing towards the boy's locker room, thoughts were running through his head. 'I cannot believe it... Craig Tucker cuts...' Reaching the boy's locker room, the hallway entrance, he walked right on in, he got to his locker, reaching with his free hand then stopped, he wasn't in the mood for gym. He leans his head against his locker, his shoulders shrugged down, the whole thing with Craig was still in his mind.

'maybe I will just lay here and skip gym' Soon some kids come in getting dressed and heading out to the gym, Kyle walked in and see's Stan standing there with his head against his locker. "Stan you okay?" Kyle asked his best friend.

Stan just nodded against his locker "Yeah, I'm gonna skip out on gym okay? I'll see you in Earth Science" Kyle sighed "Alright man, Oh Kenny hey"

Kenny came walking in with a smile on his face, he got tall also, Same height has Craig. Wearing skinny jeans, black or blue color to Orange. Wearing Black or Orange hoodie and converse. He has piercings on his ears, and his lips were Snake Bites.

He never wears that heavy orange parka when his inside, only if he goes outside in the cold over his hoodie. He wears slight bit of eye liner.

"Hey guys, gym! The only class I look forward too!" he laughed moving over to his locker, opening it.

Kyle blush and giggled "Yeah same, Stan is going to sit this one out. I think he's not feeling well? Maybe you should see the nurse"

Kenny looked over to his other best friend "Really?" Stan chuckled a little "I'm fine, just tired" Kyle shrugged to Stan's answer and finished changing into his gym clothes "Alight, see you after" he walked away.

Kenny sighed but followed after Kyle into the gym area. Stan was all alone in the locker room, not moving his head he breathed softly still thinking about Craig...

Soft footsteps ran through his ears, thinking it was Kyle trying to see if he was okay again "Kyle I said I'm fine go back"

"Marsh..." a cold deep tone made his eyes widen and shiver go down his spine. He slowly turned around, to see Craig Tucker giving him a dead glare, Stan started to breath rapidly, he was hyperventilating.

In a blink of an eye Craig slammed his hands on both sides of Stan's head making Stan gasp, Craig brought his face close to Stan's "Craig ...?" Stan whispered softly.

"If you tell anyone, it will be your last" Craig said to Stan in a harsh and threatening tone that made Stan gulped and shivered "Do you hear me Marsh?" he snapped out loud making Stan Jump back more into his locker. Stan nodded his head fast, closing his eyes.

"Good" Craig said, stepping back from Stan and left with Stan shaking. The look in Craig's eyes made him frown, remembering the look it was cold, sadness and full of hurt and angry but behind all that his cold grey eye where beautiful... It was like looking into a pile of cold grey ash.

He started to feel sick to his stomach 'I don't feel so good..' holding his stomach 'maybe I should go to the nurse's office' hearing the door open fast he jumped back again, he looked and saw the gym teacher with the clip board glaring at him "Marsh! Get dressed!" Stan frown and felt sick down at the pit of his stomach he felt like he was about to throw up, Mr. Simpson blinked at him "Stan you not feeling well?" Stan quickly nodded to him holding his stomach, he wasn't feeling well.

The teacher sighed "very well' he took out a notepad and wrote a slip for Stan "Go to the nurse" handing it to him he walked away.

Stan sighed 'I wonder who told on me...?' Didn't take Stan to get to the nurse's office, he stepped in has she was typing on her laptop, she looked up sensing someone walk in "Oh Stanley how can I help you?" Stan still holding his stomach "I don't feel so good... sick to my stomach" he said putting her permission slip on her desk. She stood up motioned him to come over to one of the chairs, he followed her.

Has he sat down she placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes widen "You have a fever" she walked away to the cabinet 'A Fever?' She walked back with a thermometer "Alright Stan open" Stan open his mouth and she placed the thermometer under Stan's tongue, Stan closed his mouth "keep that under your tongue while I will call your mother" Stan nodded to her 'Why do I have a fever all of a sudden? I was just fine until... No way.. could the fear I got from Craig made me sick?...' Just then the sound of the door open made Stan turn his head making his eyes widen, almost biting the thermometer in his mouth.

"Oh Tucker, please take a seat I'll be right with you" The nurse said, Craig's eyes looked in the room and landed on Stan. He glared coldly at Stan, the only seat was across from Stan. He swiftly mad it crosses the room sitting right across Stan.

Who closed his eyes has Craig got close to him, his face reddens and felt hotter than before. Cross him Craig glared at him then his eyes stopped has he say how red Stan's face was, he looked like he was running a fever.

"Oh yes, hello Mrs. Marsh, this is Nurse Penny. I have your son here" a Pause "He has a nasty fever, I felt his forehead and he was burning up" other pause "Yes I did, alright I'll soon call you back once I see the temperature from the thermometer" Stan heard the phone click has she hanged up. "Know Mr. Tucker... what happen?" He didn't heard Craig speak, Stan slip his eyes open watching, Craig stood up walking over to a tiny hallway in the nurse's office that had 4 rooms with bed, disappearing in the tiny hallway, Nurse penny followed him. Moment later he heard Nurse penny gasp "I thought you were quitting Craig" the nurse said in a soft voice.

"Okay, let's see a little more" there was a pause "Craig these are deep, I'll have to stich them myself... I know you don't want to go to the ER and end up in a mental hospital, just hold on Craig keep pressure on these towels under the nightstand, I'll be right back" I can hear her leaving the room and see her walk into the waiting room "okay let's see" she took the thermometer from my mouth. She read it "98.6... Normal..." she looked at me and Stan looked back, she put her hand on his forehead "you feel hot though... strange, I guess your fine. I'll go call your mother" for some reason he was thinking about Craig in the other room so he stood up "Nurse Penny..." He said softly. She turned "What?" ... "Is there any way I can help with Craig...?" she looked at Stan with a blank look on her face "I don't know what you're talking about" Stan looked away from her "I know..." She knew what Stan meant. She pinched the bridge of her nose "Alright, come with me" Stan followed her to the cabinets she had proudly a bunch of medical stuff.

She opened up one, "Okay take this and this to him and clean them for me while I help Butters, he just walked in"

Stan turned and see's Butter's pushing his knuckles together, of course his hair was like an emo style still blonde but he had a dark pink streaks in his hair. Wearing a purple Adventure Time Lumpy Space Princess tee, with Pink skinny jeans and Purple Convers, then Stan noticed some blood running down his face... It was coming from his left eyebrow, this made Stan frowned "Butters what happen?" Stan asked him, he did a small smile "Cartman"

Cartman, he has been beating up Butters since Butters came to the terms with himself that he was in fact gay. "Stan get going know" the nurse said packing the stuff in Stan's hands. Stan nodded to the nurse, and walked away has he heard "Know butters let's take a look at the cut of yours, do you want me to call your parents?"

"Oh hamburgers, No Nurse Penny" butters said softly. Stan smiled _'Oh Hamburgers'_ he's been saying that since he was little.

Stan got to a door, which was the only one open... Stan peeked his head in, see's Craig lying down. Stan slowly walked in, he quickly sat up and glared at Stan with shock...

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Stan just walked to the table next to the bed and placed the stuff on it. His left arm that was wrapped caught Stan's attention, he couldn't help but to just stare... "Marsh answer me" he said in a harsh low voice...

That made Stan snapped his head up and looked at Craig... He gulped "I...I overheard... everything when I was in the other room... and I thought I should help... So I told the nurse I knew about your... Problem..." Stan said to him ... He glared at Stan more and then just sighed "Whatever, do you want you want but if you tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you" Stan gulped... "I won't tell anyone Craig you should be more nicer sometimes" _'Ha like that will ever happen with him'_ Stan saw a stool and moved it in front of him sitting on it he went through the stuff on the table.

Finding the rubber gloves and putting them on, the Nurse soon walked in with hot water and some soap "Okay, go ahead and clean his arm with some anti-Bacteria soap, then rub some peroxide. Let it set for a minute or two. Then wipe it off with warm water. Then dry off his arm, by patting it, I will be back in here to stich him up and you can wrap his arms with the Goss" she said and walked out of the room saying "Okay butters, just lay down"

Craig unwrapped his right arm, Stan gasped at it… "Stop staring and just do what you were told Marsh" Craig snapped at Stan.

Before Stan knew it he was cleaning Tucker's wounds, gently has he could. Craig never made a sound that he was in pain, a blush came across Craig's face has Stand gentle fingers touched his skin. Not long Stan was all done cleaning off Craig's arm, now drying is slowly and soft. While Stan was cleaning the cuts, the nurse back walking back in with a box that read 'Dermabond' "alright Craig you ready?" Craig sighed "Go for it Nurse" Stan stood up letting the nurse have the stool. Stan took off the gloves throwing them in the in the red trash can.

Stan didn't know what to do know so he moved over to Craig and sat next to him while the nurse was using this purple liquid on Craig's cut, it was liquid stitches, Stan wondered how she has this because he remembers normally hospitals have these.

"Hello? Nurse penny?" _'Kyle...'_ "don't tell Kyle I'm back here" Stan asked her, who looked at him but nodded, the nurse stopped half way, taking off her rubber gloves "Just a minute" she got up and left the room.

Craig sitting there with half a cut stitched up with that purple liquid, he sighed and laid back "hurry up already, 7th hour is almost over..." he softly said, Stan looked over to Craig and frowned "Craig... why do you do it...?" Stan whispered so Kyle wouldn't hear him.

"Do What Marsh?" Craig sat up looking into Stan's eyes whispering back, "Why did you ..." Stan reached out and pointed to Craig's right arm still whispering "Why did you hurt yourself?" He didn't know what came over him to ask such a question

"Because I do..." _'bullshit not a good answer'_ Craig looked away.

"Tell me" Stan looked at him more, before Craig can answer the nurse walked in "Sorry, now then back to where we left off" she said putting on fresh gloves.

 _'Why was Kyle here?'_ "Why was Kyle here?" He asked the Nurse while started to stitch Craig up "He was looking for you, I told him you were resting and sent him on his way, hush I need to constraint"

Just in time, a minute before the bell rang Nurse Penny was finished wrapping Craig's arm up with goss "Alright, here" she handed him Cranberry Juice Box "Drink this, it will bring you right back up" Craig moving his hoodie sleeve over his arm he snatched with his good arm, the juice box from her "Okay"

"You two in the same next class?" she asked them both, Stan thought for moment, they were!

"Yeah, Earth Science?" Stan said only to make Craig nod "Mhmm"

"Alright, make sure he gets there... he might faint on the way there which I think he should stay here" She said, Craig growled standing up "No, I would like to attend class if you excuse me come Marsh" Stan stood up has the bell rang, he followed him out the nurse's office, to their lockers, their lockers were close to each other.

Getting their books and folders, Stan walked behind Craig like slow motion to the 2nd floor, turning to the right walking down the hallway were the science classroom where they reached the Earth Science room.

Stepping in, Stan saw Kyle waving over to him. Stan walked over to him where Craig too his seat next to Tweak, Clyde and token. "Dude where were you?" Clyde wined, Craig sighed "Laying down in the nurse's office"

"Stan you feeling okay?" Kyle asked Stan has he got close, Stan sat down "Yeah, I just needed to lay down that's all"

Kyle heard from the other side of the room "Craig was in the nurse's office too?" Stan nodded to his best friend "Yeah, so I wonder what we are doing today?"

"It's on the board, starting chapter 4" Kyle said with his book already open and on Chapter 4 has the 2nd bell rang.

Miss. Winter walks in "Alright, I wrote it on the board. New chapter today, Chapter 4 'The Global Ocean' turn to the chapter please"

Stan looked at his book but opened it to chapter 4 "Alright, then" The lesson went on, the rest of the class was taking notes. Listening to the Miss Winter speak about the lesson. Then handing out a small take home worksheet "tomorrow we will be watching a movie, on our lesson, then I will be paring you up for a two paring, I don't want to hear any complaining on who I stick you with" the students groaned.

 _'Wonder who I would be paired with?'_

Packing up his stuff five minutes before the bell would ring, he glanced over to the other side of the room in the back where Craig was sitting at with his group. Craig was sitting there with his eyes closed listening to his friends.

Craig could feel someone staring at him, he opened his eyes and looked to Stan staring at him, he glares at him who turned away quickly.

"Craig?" he looked at Tweak who shook a little "We should... ah... get ready for the bell?" Craig softly smiles "Alright bud" Craig closed his book, and started to drink is juice, he was feeling weak which he didn't like. His friends frowned every time they see him drink that juice, they know all too well. So him telling them that he was napping in the nurse's office was other way telling them he was getting patched up.

"You coming to the party on Friday?" Token asked him, Craig smirked "Of course" "I wonder if Wendy is going?" Clyde said checking his phone, Craig shook his head sipping his juice.

"Dude man really why Wendy? She's a slut" Token said, making Clyde glare at him "No she isn't..."

Token laughed "Dude she was sleeping with you and Stan at the same fucken time, no wonder why they broke up. The rumor spread so fast in 7th grade"

Clyde bite his lip "Shut up already..." Craig could see Stan frowned across the room, he hated seeing Stan with a sad look on his face "Shut up..." Craig softly said making Token and Clyde look at him with widen eyes "What...?" Clyde asked "I said shut up, look he heard you fucken idiots" Clyde and token both looked, Tweak twitched and put his head down, it was too much pressure for him to take.

Stan had his head in his hands bite his lips, hiding the fact he was crying over the fact the Wendy broke his heart last year.

Kyle blinked at his best friend "Stan...?" Stan bit his lip "fucken Clyde and Wendy..." Stan softly whispered, Kyle and Kenny both did hear him.

Kyle frowned scooting over and rubbing his back, Kenny made fist's, he doesn't like his friends getting hurt.

Craig watched Kyle rubbing Stan's back, making Craig frown wish he could comfort Stan the way Kyle was...

Kenny snapped his head to Token and Clyde making Clyde shake "Shit..." Kenny stood up stomping over stopping next to them glaring "Stop bring this shit up, congrats Clyde you have a slut for a girlfriend"

Clyde mouth gapped open and stood up and glared back "What did you say to me?!"

Miss winter groaned "Hey, the fight's, take it in the hallway or wait until after school!" she yelled.

Kenny just smirked and walked away has the bell rang, Stan was the first one to stand up and leave the room in a hurry making Kyle and Kenny follow after him.

Students were know leaving the classroom, hurrying to their lockers and trying to catch their buses in time.

Stan rushed to his locker, putting his book in his Motionless In White messenger bag with the rest of his homework from the day. He grabbed his hooded Blazer Pea Coat Grey slipping it on and buttoning them up. Pulling over his hood then and putting his fingerless clothes on he put his messenger bag over his head "Marsh" Stan stopped dead in his tracks "What...?" Stan asked back

"Walk with me after school" Craig looked at him, Stan sighed "Why?" he said while closing his locker, before Craig could answer Kyle was right by Stan in a heartbeat "Come on Stan, Kenny's has his dads truck" Kenny was soon by their side, he glanced at Tucker who just frowned and walked away.

"What did Tucker want?" Kenny asked, Kyle blinked "Wait what?" Stan sighed "Nothing, come on then and how do you have your dads truck You don't have a driver's license...?"

Kenny laughed "He let me take it, his way of teaching me to drive until out drivers test in January" Stan shook his head "Very well" he walked head of them, they were following behind.

In a way he wanted to walk with Craig and not ride with Kenny and Kyle.

Later that night it was around 7pm, Stan was in his room finishing his homework, sitting at his computer desk with his Pajamas on, listening to his headphones, Reincarnate form Motionless in White.

The music was loud, he didn't hear his door open and closed. Writing an answer to a question, he was quickly yanked around making him gasp.

His eyes widen has there was Craig Tucker in his room, Stan frowned pulling the earbuds out of his ears "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Stan asked him Craig glared but then walked over to Stan bed and sat down "your mother let me in, I've been thinking about today Marsh" his voice was low and sound sadden.

Stan stood up "Thinking about what?" _'well that was the stupidest question to ask him...'_

"Thank you for helping" Craig Tucker, saying thank you to Stan Marsh, shocked him and Stan. Craig couldn't believe he said tank you to Marsh.

Stan blinked at him but blushed "Your welcome..." Stan moved his feet and walked over to bed sitting next Craig "You never really answered my question you know... Why do you do it? Tell me..."

"Because I'm a failure, like my life is shit and no one cares about me... I'm sick of it" he said while placing his right on his heart like it was hurting.

 _'Why does he feel like that? That's not true I mean he has best friends, Token, Clyde, and Tweek'_ Stan bite his lip "Craig that's not true..." "Oh really? then tell me Stanley Marsh, tell me that's it's not true, tell me I have love?" Craig new it sounded emo but he didn't care.

 _'Love? Wait is he in love with someone.'_ Stan's mouth popped open in shock, the word love fell out of Craig Tuckers mouth "Are you ... in love with someone...?"

Craig bite his lip, _'oh my god he is... who would turn him down or not even like him? Craig is fucken hot... wait what I'm I saying?!'_ he was blushing like mad, hard not to hid it "Yes, but he is Straight"

The whole town knows about Craig Tucker being bi, even his parents.

"You like a guy...? Who is it...?" Stan frowned but asked him that, Craig muttering a response soft enough Stan didn't even hear him _'I didn't hear him...'_ "What?"

"YOU!" he shouted at Stan, Stan's eyes widen in shock... "Me...? Why me...? And... I'm not straight..." Stan was blushing even more.

"Look at you Marsh, Fucken hot emo looking boy, wait what...?" his eyes widen in surprise.

Stan looked away "I'm not straight... I'm ... Bi," a strong hand gripped his chin making him turn fast, He sees Craig Lean in and kisses me _'he is kissing me...'_ Stan could not help it but to kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around Craig's neck and their tongues swirling against each other, saliva going down their chins.

They pulled back to breathe, suddenly Craig pushes Stan back and he was hovering over Stan "Stan..." Craig puts his right hand up Stan's shirt. Stan wince to the cold touch. "C-Craig Wait... P-Please..." he stopped and looked down at Stan with his famous smirk "Chicken Marsh?" Stan blushed "NO! I... I just want my F-first time to be a S-Special moment..." he looked at Stan, his smirk turned into a soft smile leaning down he kissed Stan's cheek "Alright" he gets up and he starting heading to my door "Are you leaving...?"

"You don't want me to leave?" Craig raised his eyebrow at Stan, Stan shook his head he didn't want Craig to leave, he wanted him to stay... "No... Please stay the night?"


End file.
